Et si ?
by Captain-Nisaka
Summary: Et si Nejima avait remarqué que Nisaka l'avait embrassé ? Chapitre 4.5


Et si ?

Résumé : Et si Nejima avait remarqué que Nisaka l'avait embrassé ? Chapitre 4.5.

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à toute et à tous, cela fait très très longtemps que je n'ai pas poster mais je viens tout juste de shippé (ce verbe n'existe pas xD) le couple Nisaka X Nejima de Koi to Uso/Love & Lies et je me suis donc mise à écrire cet OS sur un coup de tête. Encore une fois désolée pour les fautes, je me suis un peu amélioré depuis le temps mais je reste quand même nul en orthographe. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Nejima marchait tranquillement près bord de la rivière. Il est soucieux et surpris par ce qui vient de se passer. Alors qu'il était en train de somnoler sur le bureau de sa classe en attendant que Nisaka finisse ce qu'il avait à faire. Il s'était approché de lui, pensant qu'il dormait et il l'avait embrassé ?! Nejima était qui était dans un semi-sommeil était rester comme ça pour voir ce qu'il allait faire par pure curiosité mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait décidé de se réveiller et de faire comme si de rien était et était même jusqu'à lui demandais s'il aimait Takaski car au fond de lui il ne pensait pas que ce qui s'était passé est réel. Malheureusement vu la réponse vague de Nisaka, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Nisaka, son meilleur ami si populaire auprès des filles mais aussi si mystérieux, est amoureux de lui. Il n'en revient toujours pas, il a beau se repassé la scène plusieurs fois, il ne voit que cette solution. D'un pas lent, il marche toujours en pensant à tout ça, depuis combien de temps l'aime t-il ? Du coup il est gay, bi ou alors c'est juste une exception ? Il va refusé sa fiancé quand il aura 16 ans ? Ces regards avec Takasaki c'était pour ça ? Tant de questions lui viennent à l'esprit et il n'y trouve pas de réponse. Il hésite à lui en parlé par peur de gâché leur amitié.

Nisaka marche à vive allure, comment avait osé faire ça ? Si jamais Neji s'était réveillé ?! Quel catastrophe cela aurait pu être, il n'ose même pas y penser. La tête baissé et les lèvres crispés, Yusuke se remémore ce qu'il vient de faire. Neji doit maintenant être persuadé qu'il aime Takasaki, finalement il se dit que ce n'est pas plus mal. Il regrette ce qu'il a fait mais en même temps c'était tellement bon mais si ce n'était que quelques secondes, pensif il ouvre la porte de chez lui et rentre. Son père dont sa longue franche lui recouvre le visage lui fait remarqué qu'il a l'air content et qu'il est en train de sourire. Nisaka très gêné, détourne le regard en rougissant et monte en disant à son père que ce n'est rien.

Assis sur le bord de son lit, le jeune garçon se touche légèrement les lèvres et plonge la tête dans son oreiller en souriant nerveusement et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment je vais faire pour le regardais sérieusement maintenant ?

Sur ces mots, Nisaka tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se levé et les oiseaux chantonnaient. Yukari ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. De gros cernes étaient visibles sont ses grands yeux noisettes. Il avait très peu dormi cette nuit, trop perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer la veille.

En plus il avait de que Misaki lui disait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et il la voyait partir avec son fiancé. Bref la journée commençait mal pour notre Neji. C'est sans aucune envie d'aller au lycée que le jeune homme se leva et se prépara. Sa petite sœur en pleine forme sautillait partout et cela le fatigua encore plus. Il dit au revoir à ses parents et s'en alla au lycée. En arrivant il vit de loin Misaki et se rappela de son rêve, il poussa un soupire et continua son chemin. Et là ce qui devait arrivé arriva, dans le long couloir du lycée il fit face à Nisaka. Extrêmement gêné il détourna les yeux et rougit fortement et continua son chemin en essayant d'éviter son regard.

Nisaka tilta tout de suit, le garçon était très mauvais pour mentir et on voyait de suite ce qu'il pensait. Le jeune au homme au cheveux violet se retourna violemment et attrapa le bras de Yusuke et lui demanda de le suivre. Les quelques personnes autour d'eux les observa d'un œil intrigué, il n'avait pas l'habitude de levé la voix comme ça, lui qui était si calme d'habitude.

Dans un coin éloigné, les deux garçons étaient face à face, Yukari très désorienté et Nisaka sur de lui avec les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'il allait remarqué qu'il l'est embrassé, déçu de lui, Yusuke n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tout lui révélé même s'il allait sûrement perdre un ami.

De la voix la plus calme et posé qu'il puisse avoir il lui dit :

\- Tu as tout comprit n'est-ce pas ?

Nejima essayait de dire quelque chose mais que des suites de mots incompréhensible sortirent de sa bouche, totalement pris de court il finit pas dire qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Yukari essayait par tous les moyens d'échappé à la conversation. Nisaka poussa un soupire loin d'être bête.

Ne me prend pas pour un débile, ça se voit tout de suite que tu mens. Il eut un silence et il continua sa tirade. Je ne comptais pas le dire mais maintenant tu sais.

Nisaka le regarda avec tristesse, au bord des larmes. Surpris Neji, comme l'appelait son ami, éprouva de la pitié pour son meilleur ami mais se dit que c'était tout sauf que qu'il souhaitait. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il l'aimait mais seulement comme un ami.

\- Je...je suis désolé...

Juste ça, Yukari dit seulement ces quelques mots, ces quelques mots que Nisaka refusait d'entendre, il savait qu'il allait répondre ça. Il n'y avait aucun autre échappatoire. Yusuke enchaîna après un très et beaucoup trop long silence qu'ils pouvaient encore rester amis car il tenait à lui et surtout qu'il ne le répétera à personne. Sur ses derniers mots, il s'en alla à toute vitesse.

Nisak, à présent seul, regarda le ciel d'un air profondément triste, une larme puis une autre coulèrent sur ses joues mais il souriait tout de même. Un « Ahhh » presque silencieux sorti de ses lèvres. C'était comme ça que ça devait finir depuis le début, il le savait depuis le moment où il était tombé amoureux de lui.

\- C'est cruel l'amour.


End file.
